Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional musical instrument pedal. The conventional musical instrument pedal comprises a pedal base 1, a stand frame 2, a rotation shaft 3, a pulley 4, a drumstick seat 5, a drumstick 6, a pedal 7 and a belt 8. The stand frame 2 is vertically disposed before the pedal base 1. The rotation shaft 3 is horizontally disposed on and pivotally coupled to the upper region of the stand frame 2. The rotation shaft 3 penetrates the pulley 4. The drumstick seat 5 is installed on one side of the pulley 4. The drumstick 6 is assembled to the drumstick seat 5. The rear end of the pedal 7 is pivotally coupled to the rear region of the pedal base 1. The front end of the pedal 7 is connected with the lower end of the belt 8. The upper end of the belt 8 is engaged with the rim of the pulley 4. Thereby, the pedal 7 is in a front-up and rear-down status.
While pushed down by the performer, the pedal 7 pulls down the belt 8, driving the pulley 4 to rotate. Thus, the drumstick seat 5 is rotated synchronously to drive the drumstick 6 to beat the drum skin of a drum (not shown in the drawing). The angle at which the drumstick 6 is assembled to the drumstick seat 5 directly determines the force strength at which the drumstick 6 beats the drum skin. The greater the force strength of beating the drum, the more sonorous the drum sound; the smaller the force strength of beating the drum, the milder the drum sound. Therefore, the performer would change the angle of the drumstick 6 to adjust the force strength of beating the drum according to the played music.
In practical operation, while intending to adjust the angle of the drumstick 6, the user needs to change the position where the drumstick seat 5 is engaged with the rotation shaft 3 and thus has to dismount the entire drumstick seat 5, which is pretty troublesome and likely to cause abrasion and loosening of the drumstick seat 5. Besides, while intending to collect the conventional musical instrument pedal, the user must disassemble the pedal base 1 from the stand frame 2 in a complicated process before the pedal base 1 and the stand frame 2 can be parallel placed together for collection. Therefore, the conventional musical instrument pedal is hard to meet the requirement of users.